Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly the begining
by lucypotter13
Summary: After the war a year later to be exact Harry and Ginny are happily together. Or at least Ginny thinks so. What will Harry say, are they really that close. Sorry this is not the best story ever and I probably wont write more unless Im asked to on this /


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything written By JK Rowling!**

Chapter 1!

Ginny was always an outgoing person. She never stopped to think about her actions if she was sticking up for the right things. She always had a clear head, and was always up for a challenge. That is unless Harry Potter was around. The famous wizard who destroyed Voldemort. Also known as the chosen one the savior of the wizard world and her boyfriend. She couldn't help but stare at him as he slowly ate his cereal at her dining room table at the burrow. He was reading the Daily prophet that the owl had just flown in. She followed his gaze on to the paper and watched as he read about the Death Eaters that still hadn't been found. She could tell what he wanted to do. Find them, hurt them, destroy them, she wanted to also. They had caused so much destruction, even killed her brother Fred! How could a girl help it! "Want to take a walk?" harry asked. Ginny looked up into the emerald eyes that looked straight into her heart and nodded. They stood up and walked outside towards the maze like shrubs, the labyrinth as she liked to call it, and entered it. Recently under house improvements, they had added a koi pond in the middle as well as a couple benches to sit on. This was her favorite place on the whole property and she never wanted to leave it. They layer down under the large oak tree out of the sun completely ignoring the benches. "I have been thinking Ginny" Harry started, "I have been here long enough and I don't want to cause any more trouble, for anyone. I mean your whole family has been locked up inside your house because of me." He turned around and layed on one arm as he watched my facial expressions, as I imagined them, turn from peaceful, to thoughtful, to angry, and lastly to injured. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU ARE CAUSEING ANYONE INMY FAMILY TROUBLE! YOU CANT LEAVE! YOU LEFT ME BEFORE AND NEVER LET ME KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO YOU! YOU CANT DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled. The guilt card, it always worked, but this time it didn't seem to have a gripping hold of Harry. "I'm sorry I yelled at you but you just can't leave me! Harry you can't!" Ginny leaned in to Harry's embrace and started to cry silently. Then she heard it, for a whole year of being together after everything, when still he hadn't said anything, as she and her family patched up holes and sewed back together rips in their hearts he said it now. "I love you Ginny Weasly" …

I love you Ginny Weasly. Harry watched as she looked up at him. She slowly sat up and turned to face him; she bent down and put her beautiful pink lips to his. He pulled Ginny down with him and put his hand on the small of her back and lightly traced his fingers up and down her spine. He felt her shiver as he did this and she depend the kiss. They had snogged before but this was different, it was more passionate loving, more meaningful. The only thing that could mess this up would be to stop it. He hadn't thought about it but now he knew he never wanted to be without her. He knew before that he needed her but now he knew he couldn't live without her. She had helped him keep it together through tanks, remus's and freds funerals. She had held him and vice versa as they cried, and the most important was that she helped find happiness and love again. She mended that hole created by the horcrux. She was a part of him not matter what. They stayed there till the sun started to set. Harry pulled Ginny up and they started towards the house so they wouldn't be late for dinner. As they were entering the house Ginny stopped and turned towards harry "I love you to harry potter." She left him to go inside and help put dinner on the table, and Harry set off to find Mr. Weasly with a certain question on his mind….


End file.
